This study proposes to systematically evaluate the nation's third largest workforce--health service workers--relative to employee absenteeism, work accidents and the associated health care costs to the employer. Using a conceptual model of health behavior previously developed and tested by the PI, the study will assess the direct and indirect impact of a variety of socio-environmental, workplace and health/fitness factors on a major health science center's hospital employee productivity. The sample will be comprised of 450 employees randomly selected on 2 stratified variables (number of accidents reported in a 1 year period and job classification). Subjects will respond to a survey questionnaire containing reliable measures of those variables reported to covary with the employee outcome measures. Additionally subjects will participate in an aerobic fitness test. Absenteeism, accident and worker's compensation/health benefits cost data will be collected on each subject for no less than a 1 year period preceding the fitness evaluation and no longer than 1 year plus 4 weeks post fitness evaluation. Analytic strategies include: (1) descriptive and reliability/validity assessments; (2) multiple regression or log linear analysis to examine the individual and additive impact of the independent measures on the outcomes; and (3) LISREL, a structural equation modeling technique which will be used to create an explanatory model of worker non-productivity and associated costs. These data will be used to develop an empirically-derived intervention program targeted at reducing employee absenteeism, work-related accidents, turnover, and increasing hospital employee productivity.